


These Times We Live In

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Shell Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Fleur goes for a swim, where she contemplates the way her life has changed so drastically in the past several months. Bill joins her.





	These Times We Live In

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 12 - Prompts: It’s been a while / Balloon, Kink: sex in water

Fleur had never dreamed of living in a place like Shell Cottage, but since she moved in, she couldn’t ever imagine being anywhere else. The area was almost always virtually deserted, and although it could feel isolated, Fleur found that she’d fallen in love with the peace and relaxation it brought.  
  
She especially loved being so near to the coast line, and despite only being there for a few weeks, she’d already gone swimming multiple times - as she was doing today. Few things were as calming to her as the cool sea water lapping at her skin as she submerged herself in it.  
  
Sometimes, as Fleur paddled through the water, she could still see visions of Grindylows in her mind’s eye. They didn’t frighten her, instead reminding her of simpler times - if being a Triwizard Champion could ever be simple, that is.  
  
Pausing in her strokes, she came up for air and found herself staring back at the cottage. Outside her new home, a balloon, enchanted to never shrink or pop, was tied to one of the windows. It was one that she had saved from her wedding, as a symbol of a new chapter in her life, and as a reminder that the chapters of the rest of the world were changing in ways she could not keep up with.  
  
Although she had long since grown tired of holding grudges, Fleur couldn’t deny feeling a tightness in her chest when she remembered the way her wedding had been ruined not so long ago. She knew it was just a ceremony, but it wasn’t just the act of destruction that shook her - it was what it represented. The life and she and Bill and chosen would never truly be simple. Not until He Who Must Not Be Named fell, if he ever would.  
  
“Enjoying the water?” a familiar voice asked.  
  
Fleur smiled, knowing who it was before she even turned around. When she did, though, she knew her joy at seeing her husband was very clearly shown on her face. “Very much so,” she replied.  
  
Bill was smiling, too. His long red hair was tied back in its signature ponytail, though slightly more messily than typical, and his usual fang earring was missing from its spot on his ear. His handsome features, interrupted by the scars running across his face, wore a playful expression. “I thought I’d find you here.”  
  
“Enjoy your nap?”  
  
“Yes,” Bill replied. “Admittedly, it would have been better with you beside me, but I do love seeing you enjoying the water so much.”  
  
Fleur paddled backwards, further away from him. “Come join me!” she called.  
  
Bill laughed. “I haven’t got my swim trunks on.”  
  
“Then don’t wear anything,” Fleur replied slyly.  
  
Bill glanced around, making sure that it truly was deserted, and then quickly undressed. Fleur giggled as he peeled off each layer, revealing tantalizing skin beneath.  
  
“You must be happy to see me,” Fleur teased.  
  
Bill didn’t respond as he slowly descended into the water and began swimming towards her. Within seconds, he’d practically pounced on her, wrapping his arms around her as she laughed. Then, gently, he leaned in to kiss her. Fleur melted against him, responding eagerly to his sweet embrace.  
  
“You make me feel like a fish out of water,” Fleur said suddenly, as they pulled apart.  
  
Bill looked startled, then laughed in a sharp manner that almost resembled a bark. “Thanks, I think.”  
  
Fleur frowned. “I used that term wrongly, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yes. I know what you meant, though.”  
  
Fleur shook her head. “You first language English speakers have it so easy.”  
  
Bill nodded solemnly. “I couldn’t agree more, love. Should I make it up to you?” His hands, which had been around her waist, were now snaking downwards.  
  
Fleur shivered pleasurably at his gentle touch. “Yes, please.” She reached out to cup his face in her hands, her fingers tenderly running over some of the marks, etched permanently onto his face, a reminder of the troubling times they lived in.  
  
Bill noticed her shift in expression. “It’s been a while since things have felt… normal, hasn’t it?”  
  
Fleur nodded, feeling a little saddened by the thought. Still, her fighting spirit was roaring, and she knew that fire would not die so easily. She and Bill would not back down until they saw this war won.  
  
As their bodies pressed together, their whispered voices sounding as moans and cries echoing softly over the water, Fleur wasn’t sure how, but she just knew that things would be alright, someday.


End file.
